


Turbo Tale (di Jesmihr)

by lilyj



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Comico, Drammatico, Erotico, M/M, il POV più incredibile della storia delle fanfiction, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Nubi plumbee incombono sull'U.S.S Enterprise, e chi sarà l'Eroe che salverà l'equipaggio da un più che volontario suicidio di massa? Il signor Spock? Il Capitano Kirk? Bones?<br/>Naaa, troppo banale!<br/>Il più incredibile, inaspettato POV della storia delle fanfiction. L'ennesima prova del genio di Jes.<br/>E la citazione del furetto è del tutto casuale, lo giuro!<br/>… credo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbo Tale (di Jesmihr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Turbo Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27897) by Jesmihr. 



> Titolo: **Turbo Tale (Turbo Storia)**
> 
> Autrice: Jesmihr
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Omnis Beta e Rilettrice Ufficiale: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Spock/Jim
> 
> Sommario: nubi plumbee incombono sull'U.S.S Enterprise, e chi sarà l'Eroe che salverà l'equipaggio da un più che volontario suicidio di massa? Il signor Spock? Il Capitano Kirk? Bones?  
> Naaa, troppo banale!  
> Il più incredibile, inaspettato POV della storia delle fanfiction. L'ennesima prova del genio di Jes.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla anche [qui](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=700). L'account di Jesmihr lo trovate su [ksarchive](http://www.ksarchive.com/viewuser.php?uid=29).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** i personaggi e la serie di Star Trek sono di proprietà della Paramount-Viacom e di papà Gene. Questa è una semplice fanfiction scritta per diletto e non per lucro.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** non badate troppo ai generi e agli avvertimenti della storia, e nemmeno al rating. In realtà è una fic all'acqua di rose! (Alzi la mano chi mi crede) Uhm, vediamo un po'… voyeurismo, uso improprio di mezzo di trasporto (wow, per una volta non è un bagno! =D), calamità naturale. Leggere per credere.
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** giusto per mettere le cose in chiaro per chi è nuovo del fandom: _questi_ Jim, Spock, Bones (ovvero il dottor McCoy), sono quelli della serie originale, non i lattanti del film di Abrams.

**Turbo Tale**

Sin dalla mia nascita sull'Enterprise, ho imparato un numero apparentemente infinito di cose sugli Umani. Infatti penso spesso che si dia fin troppo credito alla conoscenza della psicologia del dottor Leonard McCoy: sono io la vera esperta in carica di comportamento umano.

Per poter comprendere gli umani, bisogna farsi guidare dai seguenti presupposti :

1\. Più un Umano ritiene di aver bisogno di un oggetto, meno attenzione lui o lei tende a rivolgergli.

2\. Gli Umani sono rumorosi.

Grande Condensatore, i rumori che fanno! Loro ridono, loro piangono, loro ruttano e scorreggiano. E respirano rumorosamente, e tossiscono, e canticchiano, e fischiano. Si scrocchiano le nocche. Tamburellano con le dita. Sospirano. Sussultano. Singhiozzano.

Loro parlano.

Sono allibita da quanto parlano. È come se gli Umani avessero una genetica intolleranza al silenzio, come se la quiete potesse farli esplodere in inusuali comportamenti imbarazzanti. Riempiono ogni spazio vuoto con le loro parole, i loro pettegolezzi, i loro fatti e misfatti.

E io sento tutto.

Be', non tutto. La verità è che quasi mai vedo o sento una storia dall'inizio alla fine. Perché sono efficiente e veloce nel portare gli Umani da un luogo all'altro, io sono testimone solo di brevi scorci. Ma sono affidabile, e ricorda: questo significa che mi prestano davvero poca attenzione. Quindi si sentono più che liberi di dar voce a qualsiasi cosa gli passi per quelle teste a base di carbonio mentre sono confinati fra le mie pareti.

Iniziai a rendermi conto di quanto loro si sentissero a proprio agio dentro di me poco dopo che l'Enterprise intraprese la sua missione quinquennale. Fu la piccola Hiko, guardiamarina, a darmi il primo indizio. Un giorno si precipitò dentro di me con il viso scuro come una nube temporalesca, sussurrò "Livello Quattro," e scoppiò in lacrime non appena iniziai a muovermi. Prima che la portassi alla destinazione richiesta, i suoi singhiozzi si erano trasformati in urla, e mi prese a pugni sul muro posteriore e tirò anche dei calci. Mi aveva davvero preso a calci! Probabilmente avrei dovuto darle una scrollata per quello, ma non me la sono sentita. Come ho detto, lei era minuscola, ed il suo piccolo piede non mi aveva nemmeno scalfita. Chiese il trasferimento dalla nave subito dopo quello scoppio emotivo, e non ho mai saputo cosa fosse stato a ridurla così. Spero che stia bene, ovunque lei sia.

Ah. Suppongo che abbiate capito, leggendo quest'ultima frase, che sono alquanto sentimentale riguardo gli Umani. Va bene, lo ammetto: mi piacciono, tutti. Naturalmente alcuni sono per me più importanti di altri. C'è il signor Scott, il mio primo e unico amore Umano. In contraddizione al Presupposto Umano Numero Uno di cui sopra, lui dipende da me e mi presta attenzione. Mi tratta come la dea meccanica che sono. Mi chiama ragazza e controlla i miei sistemi. Mi coccola. Il signor Scott, come direbbe lui stesso, è un gran bel pezzo d'Umano.

Secondo nella mia lista di esseri viventi preferiti c'è il signor Spock. Anche se non mi vezzeggia come il signor Scott, credo ugualmente che mi apprezzi. Una volta mi ha chiamata un "prodotto d'ingegneria estremamente affascinante", e quando lo disse, sono sicura che ci fosse della sincera ammirazione nella sua voce.

Il signor Spock è solo mezzo Umano, perciò è rumoroso la metà degli altri. Per esempio, lui non ride o piange, e credo che preferirebbe essere colpito da un phaser piuttosto che essere sorpreso mentre si lascia andare a un tic nervoso come scrocchiarsi le nocche o tamburellare con le dita. Se poi davvero rutta o scorreggia, cosa di cui dubito, non lo fa nei miei confini —e lo ringrazio per questo. Con lui ho anche una particolare affinità dato che abbiamo una cosa vitale in comune: entrambi siamo ritenuti dagli Umani prevedibili e affidabili. Questo significa che spesso gli Umani non prestano attenzione nemmeno a lui.

Comunque, la storia che ora vi voglio raccontare riguarda il signor Spock e come sia forse meno prevedibile di quanto ci si possa aspettare. E se supponete che una storia su questo Vulcan in particolare sarà anche una storia sull'Umano, il Capitano Kirk, allora avete visto giusto. Questa è la storia di quel che ho visto —in realtà di quello che ho scoperto, riguardo loro due.

Incominciò proprio dopo Deneva —un aumento di tensione sulla nave, così diverso dalla solita atmosfera di convivialità familiare che solitamente c'è sotto il comando di Kirk. Affliggeva soprattutto il personale del ponte di comando; notavo sempre di più, quando li accoglievo o quando li scaricavo, quanto sembrassero tirati, come se fossero tutti oppressi da qualche preoccupazione non detta. Da Uhura e Sulu e McCoy e Spock seppi della morte del fratello e della cognata di Kirk, e della sfiorata cecità di Spock. Sono felice che ne abbiano parlato —non l'avrei mai scoperto dal Capitano, perché in quei giorni era inusualmente silenzioso. Mi preoccupo quando un Umano va contro il Presupposto Umano Numero Due: semplicemente, non è naturale. Perciò feci uno sforzo extra per ascoltare coloro che continuavano ad essere rumorosi. In poco più di una settimana scoprii di più, grazie a McCoy e Spock.

Sembravano entrambi un po' agitati quando entrarono in me. Era ovvio che stavano avendo un'accesa discussione, cosa non fuori dall'ordinario quando i due erano insieme.

"… da fare a riguardo, Spock," stava dicendo McCoy quando si aprirono le mie porte.

"Però lei è comunque d'accordo che questo non è tipico del Capitano," disse Spock.

"Diavolo, sì. È sempre un po' troppo pronto a correre dei rischi, ma non è mai stato tipo da tentare il suicidio, prima d'ora."

"È così che classificherebbe il suo comportamento degli ultimi tempi?" Spock praticamente lo inchiodò con il suo sguardo acuto; era palese che fosse interessato alla risposta del dottore.

Le spalle di McCoy crollarono. "Come suo amico? Assolutamente sì. Cristo, è stato ferito due volte negli ultimi nove giorni, entrambe le volte per azioni di assoluta stupidità, per quanto ne so. Ma come suo dottore? No. Non avrei nulla cui appigliarmi."

Spock insistette. "Se dovesse sottoporlo ad un esame psicologico…"

McCoy si infiammò all'istante. "Dannazione, certo che l'ho esaminato –crede che sia un idiota? Quell'uomo ha sofferto di più durante quell'incubo a Deneva di quanto chiunque dovrebbe soffrire in una vita e oltre. Conosco Jim Kirk —sapevo che avrebbe trovato un modo per prendere quanta più colpa e biasimo avrebbe potuto strappare a quel dannato casino e addossarsene ogni singola briciola. Certo che gli ho fatto un esame." Guardò altrove. "L'ha superato."

"Capisco," disse Spock, con ovvio disappunto. "Ciononostante, è chiaro a entrambi che il Capitano si stia apparentemente comportando con sprezzo per la propria sicurezza. Come Primo Ufficiale Medico, lei dovrebbe…"

"So cosa sta per dire, e ribadisco che non posso…"

Le mie porte si chiusero dietro di loro, e non sentii altro.

Sette giorni dopo ci fu Geltarr 3. Non sono mai stata in grado di accertarmi di cosa accadde di preciso laggiù, o perché. Sapevo che era sbarcata una squadra con a capo il signor Spock. Aveva usato il mio intercom per richiamare tre guardie della sicurezza da portare con sé, perciò sapevo che doveva esserci stato qualche tipo di problema sulla superficie del pianeta. Ricordo di essere rimasta sorpresa del fatto che il Capitano Kirk non scendesse, ma sospettavo che il signor Spock potesse aver discusso con lui, in base alle sue preoccupazioni riguardo il recente comportamento sconsiderato di Kirk, e che avesse trovato un modo per convincerlo o per costringerlo a non unirsi alla squadra.

Se fu così, non durò a lungo.

Entro quattro ore, il Capitano si precipitava dentro di me, pigiando con forza il mio tasto dell'intercom, ordinando alla sala di teletrasporto di tenersi pronti per trasportarlo giù.

Cinquantasei minuti più tardi, Spock correva verso di me dalla sala teletrasporto, trasportando fra le braccia il corpo inerte di Kirk, e mi urlava di portarlo all'Infermeria.

Qualsiasi Umano sostenga che il signor Spock non ha emozioni semplicemente non ha fatto abbastanza attenzione. Ho volato —credetemi, ho volato— per portarli all'Infermeria in tempo, ma anche in quei pochi secondi che ho avuto, ho visto l'angoscia sul volto del Vulcan. Ho guardato mentre Spock stringeva l'Umano a sé con un braccio, e con l'altra mano premeva freneticamente contro il petto di Kirk per cercare di arrestare la fuoriuscita di sangue. L'ho sentito sussurrare "Jim, Jim, Jim," ancora e ancora, come se dicendo il suo nome potesse trattenerlo nel mondo dei vivi. Ho visto il puro terrore sulla sua faccia quando vide il cremisi spandersi in un cerchio sempre più grande sulla divisa di Kirk nonostante tutti i suoi disperati tentativi di fermarlo. Quando li feci arrivare in Infermeria, non ero certa di chi dei due fosse più cinereo: se l'Umano gravemente ferito o il Vulcan che lo teneva tanto stretto fra le braccia.

Il morale crollò ancora più velocemente dopo quell'incidente, sebbene nonostante tutto il Capitano riuscì a cavarsela. Infatti quattro giorni dopo lo depositai di nuovo sul ponte, dove camminò tranquillamente fino alla sua poltrona di comando e si accomodò come se non fosse accaduto nulla di spiacevole.

Ma scoprii rapidamente che era tutto cambiato fra lui e il signor Spock, e non era un cambiamento positivo.

Al termine di quel turno alfa, Uhura e Sulu entrarono in me insieme. Ne fui felice, perché quei due rientrano fra i più rumorosi dei rumorosi Umani, e più di tutto amano parlare tra loro. Sapevo che avrei appreso delle informazioni se avessi ascoltato con attenzione. Non mi delusero.

"Cavolo," disse Uhura appena le mie porte si furono richiuse, "Non sono mai stata tanto felice di vedere la fine di un turno. La tensione è talmente spessa che non solo si può tagliare con un coltello, si potrebbe… be' macinarla e farci un polpettone, o qualcosa del genere."

"Non dirlo a me," gemette Sulu, cercando di massaggiarsi via lo stress dalla nuca. "Accontentati di non dover star seduta dove lo sguardo del Capitano può trapassarti il retro del cranio, come me. Uff! Non avrei mai creduto che qualcuno potesse restare accigliato per così tante ore di fila. Mi ha fatto pensare che stavo sbagliando solo a respirare."

Uhura scosse la testa. "Se volevi un'occhiata storta, avresti dovuto vedere come il signor Spock guardava il Capitano."

Sulu rise. "Stai scherzando. Sai benissimo che il signor Spock non lancia occhiatacce —è contro l'etica Vulcan."

"Non ti illudere. Era un'autentica, genuina occhiataccia del genere Potrei-Torcerti-Il-Collo-Se-Solo-Avessi-Mezza-Occasione."

Sulu fischiò. "Sono lieto d'essermela persa. Ed era diretta al Capitano? Non ci posso credere."

Gli occhi scuri di Uhura si ammorbidirono di preoccupazione. "Cosa sta succedendo a questa nave? È come se tutto fosse sbagliato, ogni singolo minuto. Il signor Spock ha sempre trattato il Capitano come se lo stimasse. Ma oggi…"

"Probabilmente è arrabbiato per la storia di Geltarr 3"

"Ne sono sicura, ma…"

Con riluttanza, li lasciai andare e chiusi le mie porte. Ero estremamente preoccupata per quel che avevo appena sentito. Ve l'ho già detto —ho un debole per il signor Spock. Inoltre sono fin troppo consapevole che la sicurezza della nave dipende dall'inusuale rapporto tra il Primo Ufficiale Vulcan e il Capitano Umano. E se la nave affonda, affondo anch'io. Decisi che se ne avessi avuto l'opportunità, avrei fatto il possibile per rimettere le cose a posto, per la mia sopravvivenza se non per quella degli altri. 

Risultò che ebbi la mia opportunità quasi all'istante, dato che il signor Spock e il Capitano Kirk avevano anche loro finito il turno. Credo che il signor Spock sperasse segretamente, quando salì dentro di me, che il Capitano Kirk adducesse una scusa per restare indietro. Ma l'Umano non funziona così: si rifiuta di fuggire. In realtà allungò il passo per riuscire a prendermi. (E mi perdoni, caro signor Spock, ma l'ho aiutato tenendo aperte le mie porte giusto un po' più del normale.)

Era chiaro che tra i due le cose non erano come sempre. Stanno sempre molto vicini, quasi toccandosi, anche se attorno a loro c'è spazio in abbondanza. Quella volta, il signor Spock fece in modo di sistemarsi distante. E parlando di distanza! La sua espressione non poteva essere più remota. Il Capitano Kirk, d'altra parte, optò per un modo di fare studiatamente disinvolto, la sua tattica del Se-Faccio-Finta-Che-Va-Tutto-Bene-Forse-Andrà-Bene. Quando partii, ebbe persino la faccia tosta di girarsi verso Spock e dirgli, "Che ne dice di una partita a scacchi stasera? È un po' che non giochiamo."

La schiena del signor Spock, dritta come un fuso, era appoggiata al mio muro posteriore. Lo sentii irrigidirsi ancora di più quando il Capitano gli rivolse la parola. "Non sono disponibile stasera, signore."

Se avessi potuto boccheggiare, l'avrei fatto. La frase sarebbe stata del tutto cortese per chiunque altro, ma ero assolutamente sbigottita che non avesse detto, "Mi dispiace di non essere disponibile…" Semplicemente, non era per niente lo stile del signor Spock.

Le labbra di Kirk sbiancarono leggermente, e i suoi occhi si strinsero un poco, ma non diede altro segno visibile di irritazione. "Bene," disse e si mise a guardare dritto davanti a sé cercando di duplicare l'atteggiamento glaciale di Spock.

Per un istante agonizzai: quello che stavo considerando va contro la mia direttiva primaria di un affidabile, efficiente servizio. Non volevo farlo, davvero. Ma sapevo di non avere scelta.

Malfunzionai deliberatamente.

In un primo momento, nessuno dei miei passeggeri reagì. Probabilmente non potevano credere che in un battito di ciglia il loro fidato e prevedibile sistema di trasporto fosse semplicemente scivolato in un completo, silenzioso, assoluto stallo fra il Livello Quattro e il Cinque. Però la consapevolezza sorse rapidamente sul Capitano Kirk —la piena, sgradevole realtà della situazione.

Era intrappolato su un tuboascensore con un Vulcan incazzato.

Il Capitano mi si lanciò contro e schiacciò —più forte di quanto non fosse necessario— il mio pulsante dell'intercom. "Scotty! Che diavolo succede al tuboascensore? Il signor Spock ed io ci siamo dentro, e si è… si è fermato. Bloccato. Merda."

La voce ansiosa di Scotty rispose immediatamente. "Non so, Capitano, ma mi ci metto subito al lavoro."

"Be', si dia una mossa," abbaiò Kirk. "Non posso restare qui tutto il giorno."

Sentii un'orribile fitta di rimorso. Sapevo che il signor Scott si sarebbe sentito tradito, e in effetti l'avevo fatto. Ma dovevo fare qualcosa per cercare di sistemare la spaccatura tra il signor Spock e il Capitano. Perciò puntai i piedi —figurativamente parlando, ovvio— e aspettai. 

Ne risultò un silenzio sgradevole, interrotto solamente dal tamburellare delle dita di Kirk contro la mia parete. (Ve l'avevo detto che gli Umani amano quest'attività.) Sapevo che Kirk non sarebbe stato in grado di stare in silenzio molto più a lungo, dato il Presupposto Umano Numero Due. Continuai ad aspettare.

E infatti, alla fine si girò verso il signor Spock e disse, con voce stranamente dura, "Be', sembra che resteremo qui per un po', perciò potremmo anche trovare un modo per passare il tempo." Alzò l'indice a mezz'aria come se avesse avuto un'improvvisa ispirazione. "Ci sono —perché non mi dice come mai ultimamente è diventato più spocchioso di un furetto di fango Relaniano chiuso in trappola?"

In normali circostanze, il signor Spock avrebbe fatto qualche orribile gioco di parole sull'assoluta mancanza di spocchia nei Vulcan, o magari avrebbe tirato fuori qualche oscura nozione sul comportamento del furetto di fango Relaniano che avrebbe messo la creatura in una luce più favorevole. Capii che il Capitano era nei guai quando non fece nessuna delle due cose, ma si limitò a replicare con calma pericolosa, "Forse sarebbe di maggior beneficio se lei mi spiegasse precisamente, ancora una volta, perché si è sentito in dovere di scendere su Geltarr 3 dopo che mi aveva detto che non l'avrebbe fatto. Sono cosciente che mi ha già dato una spiegazione, ma devo confessarlo, la sua logica mi è sfuggita. Forse se tentasse di nuovo…"

Kirk si avvicinò di un passo al Vulcan e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "La sicurezza della squadra di ricognizione," cominciò.

"… non era in immediato pericolo," finì Spock con voce piatta. "Come le avevo detto quando le ho fatto rapporto, pochi attimi prima che si teletrasportasse giù."

"Non in immediato pericolo non significa che non ci fosse alcun pericolo," obiettò Kirk.

"La presenza di pericolo non significa che lei debba farsi coinvolgere," ribatté Spock.

"Non intendo comandare questa nave standomene rintanato sul ponte," disse Kirk a denti stretti. "La situazione era instabile —quello che è successo laggiù ne è certamente la prova. Ho ritenuto, come Capitano, che la mia presenza fosse necessaria."

"Ed è quasi morto," disse Spock. "Infatti lei è stato l'unico di noi a rimanere ferito —per la terza volta in sedici giorni." Non credo che sarebbe un'esagerazione se dicessi che era furibondo. Vero, non lo mostrava nello stesso modo di un Umano al cento per cento, ma il suo viso e i suoi occhi erano duri, più fieri di quanto li abbia mai visti. Credo di avergli visto anche tremare le mani, ma le spostò e le strinse dietro la schiena, perciò non potrei dirlo con certezza.

Anche Kirk era furioso. Devo concederglielo: ha coraggio, se non buon senso. Fece un altro passo verso Spock, fissando con rabbia quegli irati occhi neri, e tirò fuori l'asso dalla manica. "Sono il Capitano di questa nave. Non devo rispondere a lei o a chiunque altro. Prendere la decisione di scendere su quel pianeta rientrava a pieno titolo sotto la mia autorità. E lei, signore, al momento è pericolosamente vicino all'insubordinazione."

"Non metto in discussione il suo diritto di decidere di scendere su Geltarr 3. Ho, invece, delle gravi preoccupazioni riguardo le motivazioni che vi sono dietro. Recentemente il suo comportamento è stato atipico. Come suo Primo Ufficiale, io…"

Kirk sbuffò. "Allora sta parlando come mio Primo Ufficiale? Mi ha quasi fregato —sembrava più uno strizzacervelli. Va bene, vada avanti —mi riferisca le sue osservazioni, dottore. Muoio dalla voglia di sentirle."

Lo sguardo di Spock era fermo, come ferma era la sua voce. "Lei mi ha chiesto una valutazione della situazione su Geltarr 3, per poi ignorarla completamente. Mi ha detto che non sarebbe sceso, per poi rimangiarsi la parola. Si è messo inutilmente in percolo per tre volte negli ultimi sedici giorni. In passato non ha mai ignorato il mio giudizio. Non ha mai rotto una promessa fatta a me. Ha, lo ammetto, rischiato la vita prima d'ora, ma mai senza ragione." Il signor Spock esitò, come se fosse incerto se continuare o meno, e poi disse, a voce molto bassa, "Jim, quando Sam Kirk è stato ucciso, ho sofferto con te. Soffro ancora con te. Non sono ignaro del dolore che provi —l'ho visto nei tuoi occhi fin da Deneva. Ma solo il tempo lo allevierà —non questo comportamento irresponsabile e illogico. Non riporterai in vita tuo fratello giocando con la morte."

Il Capitano Kirk avvampò di un rosso scuro e poi sbiancò. Spock aveva colpito a fondo. L'Umano alzò una mano, e temetti che potesse addirittura colpire il Vulcan; per un agonizzante istante, mi domandai se fosse saggio tenerli entrambi ancora confinati in me. Ma lasciò ricadere la mano lungo il fianco, e disse fra le lacrime, "Non osare parlarmi di sofferenza o dolore. Non hai mai perso un fratello —non ne hai il diritto."

Un cavo che cede —questa è l'unica cosa che mi venne in mente guardando quello che successe a Spock quando il Capitano gli disse quelle cose. Il suo controllo, così tanto provato ma mantenuto con così tanta attenzione, semplicemente si spezzò —e vi assicuro che non è stato un bel vedere. Afferrò le braccia dell'Umano —potevo vedere le dita affondare nella carne— e ringhiò, "Precisamente 5.2 giorni fa, ti ho stretto a me e ho sentito il tuo sangue scivolare fra le mie dita, ho guardato le tue labbra diventare blu, ho sentito il tuo battito assottigliarsi fino a sparire. Ho chiamato il tuo nome e in risposta ho sentito solo silenzio. Ti ho tenuto tra le braccia, ma stringevo solo il vuoto —lo stesso vuoto che sapevo che sarebbe durato per l'eternità e oltre se ti avessi perso. Ho il diritto di parlare di sofferenza e dolore, Jim."

Il Capitano Kirk rimase totalmente allibito da quel discorso appassionato. Per una volta non fu in grado di emettere suono; semplicemente, fissò la faccia del Vulcan con le labbra dischiuse per lo stupore.

Vidi gli occhi del signor Spock guizzare verso quelle labbra, e vidi presa una veloce decisione. Prima che potessi capire davvero cosa stava succedendo, il Vulcan piegò quella sua scura testa lucida, posizionò le sue labbra dischiuse sulla bocca di Kirk, e lo baciò con tutta la passione delle parole che aveva appena pronunciato.

Ripartire o restare immobile? mi chiesi, dubbiosa, e studiai la reazione di Kirk per avere un indizio. Le sue mani risalirono fino alle spalle di Spock e vidi che stava per spingere via il suo Primo Ufficiale. Aspettai, pronta a ripartire, ma non accadde nulla —nulla tranne un quasi impercettibile stringersi delle mani dell'Umano sulle spalle cui erano aggrappate. Rimasi ferma.

Alla fine, Spock si tirò indietro. "Ne rivendico il diritto," disse, la voce bassa di gola.

Kirk non disse assolutamente nulla —nemmeno un fiato. Era una palese contravvenzione al Presupposto Umano Numero Due, ma per una volta lo trovai incoraggiante invece che preoccupante. Credo che Spock dovette interpretarlo allo stesso modo, perché sua reazione successiva fu di spingere il Capitano contro la mia parete. Lentamente e deliberatamente, allungò una mano e slacciò i pantaloni dell'Umano.

Il Capitano Kirk si limitò a guardarlo. Sono sicura che fosse scioccato —chi non lo sarebbe stato? Ma non protestò, e il signor Spock si lasciò cadere in ginocchio e tirò giù i pantaloni slacciati fino alle caviglie del Capitano.

Non sono sicura che ne siate al corrente, ma c'è qualcosa nel salire su un turboascensore che sembra far venir voglia, ad alcuni uomini, di tirar fuori il loro pene dai pantaloni. Perciò ne avevo già visti un po' —di peni, voglio dire— fra gli affrettati incontri e le furtive masturbazioni che avevano avuto luogo fra le mie pareti. Senza contare quel dannato guardiamarina DeBarr, che si sbronzò alla festa di Natale e poi urinò al mio interno —ma questa è un'altra storia, e una che preferirei non raccontare proprio adesso.

Il punto è: ho visto dei peni. E vi dirò che quello del Capitano Kirk è uno dei più belli che abbia visto. Era già abbastanza rigido quando Spock lo tirò fuori —suppongo a causa del bacio, o forse per l'espressione di Spock quando aveva detto "Ne rivendico il diritto." In ogni caso, era duro, discretamente lungo e avvampato di un color rosa che risultava davvero attraente. Dal modo in cui Spock lo guardava, credo che anche lui approvasse. In ogni caso, lo toccò con la punta della lingua una singola volta, e poi lo fece scivolare interamente nella bocca con un movimento che potrei definire solo affamato.

Sono assolutamente certa che il signor Spock non aveva mai avuto il pene del Capitano Kirk in bocca, prima di allora. Ma sembrava sapere esattamente cosa fare. Forse ci aveva già pensato, dicendosi qualcosa del genere, "Anche se le possibilità sono approssimativamente una contro 1.6 milioni, potrebbe arrivare il giorno in cui avrò l'occasione di prendere in bocca l'organo sessuale del Capitano Kirk. Se accadesse, dovrei usare la quantità x di suzione e anche controllare i muscoli della mia faringe in modo da poterlo ingoiare completamente. Dovrei anche applicare la lingua sia sulla lunghezza del membro che sulla punta, ripetutamente, in modo da dare il massimo piacere."

Be', sia che l'avesse pianificato o meno, quello è ciò che fece. So per certo che fece scivolare le labbra sulla lunghezza del pene dell'Umano, e poi fece una pausa. Non sono sicura di cosa stesse accadendo dentro la sua bocca, ma doveva essere qualcosa che Kirk apprezzava, perché si aggrappò alle spalle di Spock e lasciò ricadere la testa contro la mia parete. Quando Spock si tirò indietro, l'Umano iniziò a emettere dei piccoli uggiolii e spostò le mani sui capelli di Spock. Vidi che le gambe di Kirk avevano iniziato a tremare.

Spock doveva essersene accorto, dato che trattenne saldamente i fianchi dell'Umano per aiutarlo a stare in piedi, e poi la sua bocca discese ancora una volta sul pene. gli occhi del Capitano Kirk erano chiusi, e c'erano delle piccole gocce di sudore sulla sua fronte; sentii che il suo fiato iniziava ad uscire in ansiti brevi e aspri. Più giù, Spock continuava a succhiare e leccare e tormentare senza sosta. Finalmente vidi Kirk incominciare a spingersi con forza nella bocca di Spock, e lo sentii emettere un lungo grido protratto. Spock attirò i fianchi dell'Umano ancora più vicino, finché la sua bocca fu proprio contro l'addome di Kirk, e ingoiò.

Per un bel po' ci fu silenzio totale, a eccezione del fiatone di Kirk e i lievi suoni umidi del signor Spock che lappava l'eccesso di eiaculazione dal pene del Capitano, che andava ammorbidendosi. Kirk era esausto in più di un modo; potevo sentirlo accasciarsi contro la mia parete, e credo che il supporto che gli davo fosse l'unica cosa che lo tenesse in piedi. Se ne accorse anche Spock; si alzò e attirò Kirk tra le sue braccia, facendogli appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.

Con delicatezza, inclinò verso l'alto il mento dell'Umano, in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi. "La tua vita mi è preziosa," sussurrò. "Te lo chiedo per favore, Jim —non rischiarla più senza motivo."

Kirk allungò una mano e accarezzò il volto del Vulcan con molta tenerezza, e poi tirò verso di sé il Vulcan per baciarlo dolcemente. "Va bene," disse, la voce tanto bassa che lo udii a malapena. "Va bene —non lo farò." Nascose il viso contro il collo di Spock e lo strinse forte.

Basta così, pensai. Lo spettacolo è finito. Devo ammetterlo, provai un certo divertimento quando ripartii di nuovo, quando i miei due passeggeri avvertirono il movimento e gli occhi di Kirk si sbarrarono di colpo. Pantaloni calati —porte che potevano aprirsi in qualsiasi momento— era ovviamente ciò che gli stava passando per la testa.

Non gliel'avrei mai fatto, naturalmente. Infatti, mi assicurai che la mia velocità fosse bassa —abbastanza bassa da permettere al Capitano, con un minimo aiuto da parte di Spock, di essere completamente vestito e con un aspetto sufficientemente dignitoso quando alla fine arrivai al Livello Cinque.

Appena le mie porte si aprirono, Scotty chiamò attraverso il mio intercom, la voce affranta e contrita. "Capitano Kirk!"

Kirk si avvicinò e schiacciò il mio pulsante, stavolta con molta delicatezza, potrei aggiungere. "Qui Kirk."

"State bene, capo? Sembra che funzioni di nuovo, ma io—"

Kirk lanciò un'occhiata di puro affetto a Spock, che ascoltava lì accanto. "Stiamo bene entrambi, Scotty. Grazie per essersene occupato."

"Sono contento, signore, ma mi spiace che avete aspettato così tanto. E in realtà non ho…"

"Nessun problema, Scotty," disse Kirk tranquillamente. "È tutto ok, adesso —fila che è una meraviglia."

Kirk e Spock uscirono da me insieme, la mano dell'Umano amorevolmente poggiata sulla spalla del Vulcan. Lasciai le porte aperte abbastanza a lungo da sentire il Capitano dire, "È sicuro di non potersi liberare per una partita a scacchi?"

"Penso di poter prendere i provvedimenti necessari, signore. Desidera giocare nella sua cabina o nella mia?"

Entrambi mi ritenevano nuovamente affidabile, perciò non mi degnarono di una seconda occhiata mentre se ne andavano.

Chiusi le mie porte.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi state ancora chiedendo 'che cacchio c'entra una calamità naturale?' vi faccio notare questo: su una scala da uno a dieci, quanto è gestibile un Vulcan incazzato?  
> E già che ci sono: visto che i generi e avvertimenti vari erano un po' esagerati?  
> Ok, anche il rating, ma un pompino è un pompino, e l'NC17 ci va per forza.
> 
> E ribadisco: questi tempi di pubblicazione sono casuali. Ho solo avuto un attacco di memoria e pubblicato una traduzione vecchia, non vi illudete che io sia sempre così veloce.
> 
> *Come sempre il tastino 'kudos', qui sotto, serve per fare i complimenti a tutti*


End file.
